<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood Oath by Medusa (sadistic_despair)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057163">Blood Oath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadistic_despair/pseuds/Medusa'>Medusa (sadistic_despair)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventure of Cyrille and Noé [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Found Family, Gen, Naga, Near Death Experiences, Not Beta Read, blood oath, child witch, demon protector</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:41:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadistic_despair/pseuds/Medusa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyrille, upon escaping a demon that was after her with the help from her adopted father, summons a demon in order to save her father's life. This then follows the aftermath, as to how Cyrille the Young Witch interacts with the demon, and how her father, a rather protective naga, deals with the situation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventure of Cyrille and Noé [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood Oath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She looked at the palm of her hand, the blood dripping slowly, its cold warmth spreading throughout. The crimson liquid fell to the ground, tainting the white paint that was drawn on the floor.  </p>
<p>The ritual was done, the blood has been spilt and her magic depleted. The gray haze that she created had obscured her vision, but she could make out the faint glow of the candles that she placed. She could see the silhouette of a figure, perhaps the guardian demon she had summoned, but she had no way of knowing. She didn’t want to summon such a creature to begin with, but she was left with no choice. She couldn’t let her father die. </p>
<p>Cyrille could feel her legs slacken, giving out and forcing her to fall onto the hard cold floor. The ritual had left her weak, having to use her own blood and magic to perform it. A necessary sacrifice, she quietly mused to herself. She looked off to the side, searching for her father’s figure, wanting to be in his comfortable cold embrace. Alas, she couldn’t spot him through the cloud of gray.</p>
<p>She heard the footsteps of the demon, as it walked around, searching for something. She was too tired to take a good look at it, although she wouldn’t be able to see them properly anyways. Soon enough, she heard the loud slam of something opening, bright light now flooding the room, the smoky haze now slowly, but surely dissapaiting. With her remaining strength, she looked up, the last thing she saw was the glow of the demon’s red eyes. </p>
<p>Her head fell softly to her side, now the only conscious person was the demon. The demon looked at her surroundings, having a better view now that some of the smoke had disappeared and sunlight illuminating the room. It seemed like she was in a regular cabin of some sort, although abandoned by the looks of it. The demon glanced around, now noticing the half man-half snake lying on the ground near the wall, and the child witch that had summoned her not too far away. </p>
<p>“Oh dear,” the demon muttered softly to themself, as they hurried to the naga. She moved the heavy body so that he was somewhat sitting up. She pressed a hand to his torso, a slight hum and warmth emitting from her hand as she used her magic to assess his current condition. Noting the many wounds, the demon let out a high pitched whine. She pressed her other hand, allowing more magic to flow out and repair any and all wounds the naga had. It took a few minutes, the demon already noticing improvement in the naga’s condition. Satisfied with the outcome, she quickly made her way to the young witch. </p>
<p>The young witch, the demon quickly realized, had a striking resemblance to her. If anyone were to look at the two of them, horns and magic aside, one could have mistaken them for sisters, or had the demon looked older, perhaps even mother and daughter.</p>
<p>The demon did the same to the child, letting out a sigh of relief as the only thing that was of concern was the blood loss. The wounds of the child had already healed, though the demon knew that the child would be asleep for a great deal of time to recoup her magic back. </p>
<p>The demon took another glance, spotting a bed not too far away. “Gosh,” she muttered, picking up the light body of the child as she walked over to the bed. </p>
<p>It would take some time before the child and the naga would wake up. </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of the birds chirping was the first thing that Cyrille heard, the very same thing that caused her to wake up. The child laid still in the bed, now fully conscious although she felt very sore. She lifted her arm to test her strength, raising it above her head. It was somewhat difficult, her arm being sore, but it was feasible. Although, there was something different about her arm, or rather, her hand. </p>
<p>There was a symbol. </p>
<p>It was dark red in color, in the image of a rose. It was not a flown blown, intricate body marking, but it was fairly simple enough that one could tell it was a rose. </p>
<p>Cyrille set her arm down, and then forced her body upwards. She stifled a pained moan, as she dealt with the pain and looked around. The smoke was gone, and her father Noé was sleeping peacefully next to her bed. </p>
<p>The sound door creaking open disrupted the quiet atmosphere, causing Cyrille to move her head toward the direction  of the sound. Who was there, she wondered, was the forest not lonely and abandoned?</p>
<p>The young witch could barely make out the sound of footsteps, quiet as they were, the same she heard right before she passed out. It was only moments later did Cyrille see who was the cause of the footsteps, the sight of the guardian demon leaving her speechless. </p>
<p>She didn’t know if it was intentional or not, but the demon bore a striking resemblance to her biological mother, if it were not for the tail and horns that the demon had sported. Thankfully, the demon’s eyes were different as well, instead of the purple hue she had grown to hate, there was a lovely shade of red that matched her newly formed tattoo- of which she was sure was a symbol of their contract. </p>
<p>“Oh, you’re awake. I was beginning to worry,” the demon began, her voice light and motherly-like, a drastic change from the voice of Cyrille’s mother. “I’m Rosamund. I believe you’re the one to summon me, correct?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I am,” Cyrille responded. A rather nice surprise, Cyrille quietly mused to herself. A lovely name for a creature supposedly so evil. </p>
<p>“May I ask for your name and the name of your companion as well?” </p>
<p>“Ah, you mean my father? His name is Noé. My name is Cyrille.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, miss Cyrille. May I ask why you summoned me here?” Rosamund looked at her, her hands folded at her lap and her posture strong.</p>
<p>Cyrille pondered for a moment. There was a reason, she was sure of that. Now if only if it could come into her mind….. Of course!</p>
<p>“Oh! My father and I were attacked by a demon. My father used most of his strength to protect me, and was weakened. I remember this ritual and decided it was the only way to save my father,” she told the demon.</p>
<p>“I see. Well, nonetheless, I am indebted to you, miss Cyrille,” the demon said, “As your protector, I shall make sure you and your father are to be protected at all costs.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Miss Rosamund. Has anything happened while I was unconscious?”</p>
<p>“Nothing to note. Although, I did hunt for food,” Rosamund stated, “If you like, I can bring the meat in for you and your father to enjoy. I have roasted meat for you and raw meat for your father, although I’m unsure if he would like it. There’s enough meat to last a few days for the three of us.”</p>
<p>“Ah, thank you. But, can I have some water? I’m kinda thirsty.”</p>
<p>“But of course, miss Cyrille. Please do give a moment.” Rosamund walked out of Cyrille’s line of sight as she went outside to retrieve water. Cyrille sat there quietly as she heard Rosamund shuffle around outside, no doubt going to a nearby stream of water to fill a bucket and then purifying it with magic. </p>
<p>Cyrille laid still for a few moments, thinking about the demon. Despite looking a little too much like her mother, she was nothing like her. Cyrille wondered if there was a reason why the demon looked so much like her mother, despite the fact she was certain that the demon was no way related to her. </p>
<p>Cyrille kept on thinking about it, no longer paying attention to her surroundings. Too deep in thought, she failed to notice her father awakening as he stretched his arm and yawned. The half snake half man looked around, taking in the world around him. </p>
<p>“Wha…. where are we?” He loudly inquired, bringing his daughter away from her thoughts. </p>
<p>“Oh, papa! We’re in the cabin,” Cyrille quickly replied. </p>
<p>“Cabin?” He furrowed his brows, not recalling the events before passing out. The last thing he did remember was there being a fight, but whether or not he won was something he didn’t know. </p>
<p>“Ah, I took you here. It was kind of hard, but I brought you here,” Cyrille flexed her arm despite the pain, sticking out her tongue, “Then I did a ritual! It worked too!”</p>
<p>At the sound of ritual, Noé rose, towering over his child. “Ritual?” He didn’t know how to process the information, nor how to reply to such a statement. A ritual required too much magic that even he didn’t have, how on earth could a young witch, with no training, be able to perform a ritual? His mind was going haywire. Rituals, if done by those who have not prepared for such a thing, can die or become seriously injured. </p>
<p>“Are you alright?” He asked, calming down a bit and moving closer to get a better look of his child, searching for any sign of injury from the ritual. He looked up and down, and all around, although he couldn’t find any physical signs… yet.</p>
<p>“Yes, papa. I’m fine.” Cyrille raised her arm high in the air, the pain nearly causing her to cry out but she managed to hold it in. “I’m all good!” She managed to say cheerfully, although Noé didn’t look convinced. </p>
<p>“I don’t want you doing more of these rituals, I-”</p>
<p>The sound of the door creaking loudly and the quiet footsteps interrupted Noé as he rose once more, peering to the direction of the sound. Rosamund appeared, at hand a bucket filled with cold and pure water, as she strided to Cyrille. </p>
<p>“I brought some water, although I couldn’t find a cup,” She began, “I hope this is-”</p>
<p>“Who are you?” Noé interrupted, slithering quickly, and towering over the kind demon as the demon placed the bucket onto the ground gently. </p>
<p>“Ah, you’re her father, well I-”</p>
<p>“Who are you?” Noé repeated again, his voice louder although it didn’t deter Rosamund. She straightened her posture, her eyes seeming to glow as she faced him fully. That glow. It was the same as the glow that Cyrille would have especially during the times she was rather happy. </p>
<p>“I am Rosamund Tornincasa, and I am Cyrille’s guardian demon,” Rosamund placed her hand on her heart and gave a small bow, “I’ve been brought from the ritual, of which she and I are now bound by blood.”</p>
<p>Noé turned to his daughter, and exclaimed, “You summoned a demon?!” He turned away from Rosamund and grasped his daughter’s shoulders gently, making sure not to hold onto her harshly. Noé knew better than to cause physical harm, especially when he hasn’t seen the effects of the ritual fully. </p>
<p>“Cyrille, are you out of your mind?” He asked, his voice once more heavy and hard, his eyes peering into Cyrille’s own. </p>
<p>Cyrille frowned at her father’s outburst, “It was the only way to save you!”</p>
<p>“You don’t even have the experience to do such a ritual, you could’ve gotten hurt!”</p>
<p>“I don’t care. You’re my one and only papa,” Cyrille cried, the yelling of her father seeming to make the soreness of her muscles worse as tears started to spill out. “You’re my papa. I need you, I don’t wanna go back to that wretched place. You promise, papa. You promised that I would never have to go back.”</p>
<p>Noé saw as his daughter began to sob, inclining him to wrap his scaly arms around her, pulling the child close to his cold body. He could feel the tears drop onto his skin, trailing through the mesh of skin and scales. </p>
<p>Rosamund stayed back, watching the entire scene unfold. How peculiar, how parents show their concern. She understood where Noé was coming from. Cyrille did summon her without any prior experience, and from the looks of it, this was her first ritual. Although, Rosamund couldn’t help but think that the ritual had failed. She was summoned as a guardian demon, sure, but she was an ordinary demon with no unique abilities as far as she knew. So why was she summoned?</p>
<p>Rosamund walked over, placing the bucket of water by the bedside, and then quickly leaving the scene. It was a private moment, and it felt wrong to intrude on them in such a state (even though it just. Occurred).</p>
<p>Now outside the cabin, Rosamund felt the nice cold breeze hit her entire body as the warmth of the sun offered enough warmth for her to walk through without much problems. She found another bucket and picked it up, now making her way to the river that ran its course not too far off. Upon finding the river, Rosamund sat on the edge of the ground where it met the water, running her hands through the fast stream. </p>
<p>The river was swift and fast, the sound of the water running was pleasant to the ears. The animals that resided were quiet, save for the birds who loudly sang their songs, and the quiet buzzing of the small insects who cherished their solitude. </p>
<p>Rosamund dunked the bucket into the cold water. She then pulled the bucket onto the ground, some of the water spilling onto her clothes. She didn’t mind; it had happened earlier, and her clothes would soon dry regardless.</p>
<p>She took another peek at the water. It was cold and clear, but Rosamund still raised her hand above the bucket, the glow of red surrounding the water. The water came to a boiling, heat emitting from her usage of magic. Steam rose, and the water was bubbling. Pure. Rosamund smiled. She didn’t have much of a range with her magic, but she was happy she could at least boil and freeze water. </p>
<p>She cooled down the water using a similar method, the steam finally disappearing. </p>
<p>She picked up the bucket, and then began her way back to the abandoned cabin. Rosamund could feel that there was a calmness that seemed to surround the cabin. Have Cyrille and Noé come to terms about her? She wondered how the dynamic would change, after all, it seems like Cyrille and Noé have been traveling together for a while, to the point that Cyrille opening calls the naga her “papa”. Where would she, a demon, fall into this? </p>
<p>Perhaps her being a demon would not be the problem, but rather, she was like an intruder that did not belong. But she was bound, and by blood at that, to Cyrille. Whether the ritual was a failure or not did not change that. However, Rosamund couldn’t shake off the feeling that their ties lie deeper than a mere contract of blood, but she didn’t know what. </p>
<p>Rosamund shook her head as she entered the quiet cabin. It wasn’t the time to think about her ties with the young child when she was barely getting to know her and Noé. Perhaps another time. </p>
<p>The moment the bed came into view, Rosamund could see that Cyrille had fallen asleep again. Noé, on the other hand, was nearby, watching his daughter, though he looked away once he noticed Rosamund. </p>
<p>“I brought more water. Are you hungry?” Rosamund whispered to him, placing the bucket onto the ground. “I have both roasted meat and raw meat.”</p>
<p>“I’ll take the raw meat,” Noé replied, “I haven’t had that in a while.”</p>
<p>Rosamund nodded, and with her magic, a glow of red formed within her hands, and from there, a small clothed item appeared. She unwrapped it, the item being the raw meat. She handed it over to Noé, who looked at the meat with wide eyes as he held it in his hands. </p>
<p>“The magic preserved it. It should be as raw as if I just had killed it.” </p>
<p>“....thanks.” </p>
<p>Rosamund smiled, “No problem.” She took another glance over Cyrille, the young witch slumbering the minutes away. It was a wonder how Cyrille managed to sit up when the ritual left her drained of her magic. “Well,” Rosamund quietly began, “I’ll be outside if you need me.” She left without letting Noé say a word. </p>
<p>Noé watched as Rosamund’s figure disappeared from his view as he continued eating his meal. It had been awhile since he last ate raw meat, having to eat cooked or roasted meat since he was often on the go and the fact that Cyrille wouldn’t be able to eat raw meat as well as he did. The taste of blood sent shivers down his spine. It really has been too long, though the metallic taste and scent was as good as ever, just as he recalled. Perhaps having Rosamund around wouldn’t be too bad. </p>
<p>Upon finishing his meal, Noé carefully folded the thick fabric. It reeked of blood, but surprisenly there was not an ounce of it on the beige fabric. It was surely the work of magic, no doubt. Noé couldn’t find a way to explain how there was not a single speck of blood otherwise. </p>
<p>He pondered about it for another moment, then discarded the thought. There was no point in trying to make sense of something that he barely understood. All he could do is to detect magic to an extent, but not necessarily use it. It was always easy to tell if Cyrille could use magic, although with Rosamund it was harder. Despite seeing the red glow of magic from the demon earlier, he couldn’t detect it. </p>
<p>He wondered if it was a part of the pact or an in general thing that demons could do, but he has yet to encounter enough demons to make a good assumption. </p>
<p>Noé sighed, moving his head toward the window. It was still midday. Noé would usually be traveling at this hour with Cyrille, although he supposes with the encounter from last night, they would be stuck at this abandoned cabin for the meanwhile. With nothing to do, Noé slithered on outside, the lush outdoors greeting him gently. </p>
<p>He saw Rosamund placing down rocks near the cabin, probably enchanted so that the cabin would become invisible to those looking for him and Cyrille. He then looked around, taking note of the many trees that surrounded the cabin. The ground of the floor was cool and mossy, easy against his scales. </p>
<p>“Ah, did you need anything?” Rosamund called out, finally noticing him. </p>
<p>“Nah, just needed some fresh air is all,” he responded. He still didn’t quite trust the seemingly kind demon, however he knew he would eventually come to terms with her existence. Just not now. </p>
<p>He’ll take his sweet, sweet time. </p>
<p>Until then, he’ll just enjoy the fresh air.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I once had a beta reader..... then they stopped talking to me. So, only the first parts of the beginning is really beta read. </p>
<p>Anyways, I hope there is not too many errors within the story. I once had planned on making a CYOA game via twine, but I haven't gotten that far.</p>
<p>I hope that you, had given this story a chance, had enjoyed it. If not, then I completely understand. Kudos and comments are very appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>